Rattlesnake Jake
Rattlesnake Jake is the former main antagonist of Rango and will be the deuteragonist of Rango 2. He is a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake and he's a feared assassin. He was initially an hitman, later boss, for the Mayor but later the turtle betrayed Jake, so the serpent killed him. After doing this, Jake returned into the desert and continued to have his bandit lifestyle. At first, he is decisive, intelligent, vicious, manipulative, evil, cruel, selfish, dangerous, ruthless, rude, hateful, abusive, jealous, delusional, grouchy, and cantankerous. At the end of the movie, he is friendly, kind, funny, wise-cracking, and understanding. Role in the Film And now, I get to play Rattlesnake Jake, and he's pretty scary. I love the way he looks. You know, if you're gonna be a snake, and if you're drawn by Crash, you're in good shape. — Bill Nighy, Jake's actor, describing Jake. Rattlesnake Jake debuts when Rango try to calm the people of Dirt, at that point the outlaw mercenary arrives in the town and start to begin a fight with Rango. He mockingly asks to Rango to shoot him with his pistol with one bullet. (one of the things that Rango lied to the town about.) but Rango is scared to shoot him and Jake reveals that Rango lied about his adventures, then proceeded to humiliate him and call him a "trickster" and "coward", and ran Rango out of town, then start to rule the town with the Major and his henchmen. At that point Jake and Major John kidnaps Rango's love interest, Beans, and tries to convince her to gave to him her family's ranch and call her father a "burden". This make Beans angry and she throws the water at Mayor John's face and refuses to give him her ranch. Jake then threatens Beans and try to force her to give her ranch to the Mayor, but Beans insults him and refuses but then Jake prepares to kill Beans. However before he can kill her Rango returns and stop him, Jake exit from the city hall and they start to fight for Dirt. Jake finds that Rango set him up and positioned him on a hole where a geyser of water will spout out of thanks to Rango and the moles. The water spouts not just on the hole where Jake was on, it destroyed the buildings in Dirt and lifts Jake high in the air. When Jake had landed, he was angry and and threatened to kill Rango, but Rango countered as he states, "It's a good thing i brought some back up.", the moment Rango made that statement, the Moles fly in, using a formation of the Hawk with the bats. Jake tries to hide, but after looking in a window, he finds out that said hawk is just bats and starts to shoot to them down, despite the moles luckily escaping alive to safety, but Jake runs out of ammo in his tail and Rango aims his revolver at Jake and states, "One bullet is all it takes." Jake replies with, "you ain't got the nerve." Rango counters with, "Try Me." Jake then realizes that Rango has become the legend that he explained earlier in the movie. He then shows up when The Mayor drowns Rango and Beans behind the glass container, Then the Mayor betrays Jake and try to kill him, but Rango had the one bullet in his mouth and transferred said bullet to Beans and spit it out in the tank hitting the glass, the latter cracking it and spewing water everywhere. Rango, Beans, Jake, Major John and his henchmen fall out the bank and while Rango confronts the Mayor, He tries to make a deal, but Rango isn't buying it by saying, "You can take that up with him." , Then slides him over to Jake, He then notices the cartridge that Rango used to escape the bank and responded by saying, "One bullet, I tip my hat to you sheriff, One Legend to Another." and turns to Mayor John, and reminds him of what he said before John tried to shoot Jake, which was, "what was that you said? Pretty soon, no one will believe you even existed." Jake then wraps around John and slithers away, and that was the last of Rattlesnake Jake. Appearance Jake is a western diamondback rattlesnake, and he has the same appearance of the real species. He has also the typical fangs of the rattlesnakes, which contain deadly venom, and a snake black tongue. His eyes are red with some yellow-orange parts, as a reference to how he comes from hell, they have a fiery colored design, and he has a "moustache" made by some black scales on his upper lip. He has a black cowboy hat on his head and a lot of bullet bands on his body. A gattling gun rattle replaces his natural rattle, which he either lost in a battle (probably with the Hawk) or decide to remove and replace. Fighting Style The major weapon of the Rattlesnake Jake is a gatling gun, which is located on his tail and appears to be a replacement for the rattle he either lost (it's unknown how) or removed and replaced. Jake can shot with this weapon with both speed and accuracy. A prime example of this was shown when he was seen for the first time in the film; he shot down the Sheriff sign with his Gatling gun, without damaging anything or anyone else. This is quite impressive considering the fact that Gatling guns are known for having really poor accuracy. Like all diamondback rattlesnakes, he can inject a strong venom with his fangs: in the film his poison is seen only one time, when Jake arrives to Dirt and meets Rango for the first time: the serpent balances a shot glass atop his Gatling gun and forces venom out of his fangs to fill it. This references Rango falsely stating that Jake is his brother and that he is immune to his venom, and that he uses Jake's venom in his coffee to give it a little kick. Jake never used again the poison in the film,he doesn't use it as a weapon in the film. However, it is likely that used his venom as a weapon for killing the Mayor John before kidnapping and taking him in the desert. This was never seen, and therefore never proven. Besides of all this, he has also a really powerful body. His snake coils are strong and deadly, and it's impossibile to escape them once a prey is captured. During the film he used them often, for example when it menaces Beans in front of the Mayor and when he captures the Mayor and brings him in the desert to kill him. Personality Like many antagonists, Rattlesnake Jake exhibits significant anti-social behaviors: he is cruel and vicious; he is mostly seen using violence to threaten others, and shows no mercy to his victims. Unlike a common mercenary, who kills people only for cash and not for fun, Jake is sadistic and loves his job and enjoys senseless violence. In fact when Beans refused to sell her ranch to Mayor John, the turtle ordered Jake to menace the lizard in order to force the her to do it. So, the serpent attacked Beans coiling her and menacing to kill her, having fun doing this. The Mayor didn't agree with his too violent methods and told Jake to stop but the serpent was fed up about these words and said to the Mayor that he called him so he now must do his complete job, so Jake continued to be violent with the lizard. As a badass western gunslinger, Jake has also a strong sense of honour and really respects fighters he considers skilled and brave enough to compete with him. In fact, when Rango saved him and the entire village using "only a bullet" he recognized his skills and congratulated with Rango saying he's a legend like him. It can be inferred that Jake possesses some good information gathering skills. When he met Rango for the first time he knew all about the stories he told to make himself famous and that they were all lies (though the mayor might have told him). He also knew about the story the Rango told about them being brothers, despite the fact that neither he nor the mayor was likely anywhere near the posse when that story was told. He also knew which of the citizens of Dirt that Rango cared about the most, proven when he threatened Beans and Priscilla. Quotes *"Long time "brother"... how ya been keepin'?" *------------------------------------------------ *"This is my town now. If I ever see you again I will drag your soul straight down to hell"! *------------------------------------------------ *Jake: "Sign the damn paper, woman!" *Beans: "Go to hell"! *Jake: "Where do you think I'm from?" *------------------------------------------------ *"I'm gonna blow so many holes in you, yer guts'll be leaking lead!!" *------------------------------------------------ *(mocking the Mayor)What was that you said..? "Pretty soon no one will believe you even existed!" *------------------------------------------------ * "You're gonna kill me little man?" * ------------------------------------------------ * "One bullet...I tip my hat to you, one legend to another" - Jake respecting Rango for his heroic act Trivia *It's unknown how Jake lost his rattle-tail, but it might have happened while fighting the Hawk in the past and being injured. In fact, the bird has a steel artificial beak: probably both animals have lost a part of their body in the fight and for this reason neither could win. Jake also has a strong fear of hawks, and this reinforces the theory. However, this is not said in the film and remains a theory. *It's also possible that the serpent just voluntarily "modified" the rattle of this tail in order to do that lethal deadly machine-gun. However it's unknown how and where he modified it. *Rattlesnake Jake may be based on Angel Eyes (played by the late Lee Van Cleef) from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Both wear similar black cowboy hats, hold prominent mustaches and share similar personality traits and dialect. Angel Eyes was the arch-nemesis of the Man with No Name, aka the Spirit of the West, in that same film, similar to Jake being Rango's nemesis. There is a difference though; unlike Angel Eyes, Jake has a sense of honor and dignity. *The upper part Jake's body is covered with additional bandoliers. But due to his lack of arms, it is unknown how is he able to reload his rattle gun (although he may have asked for assistance, or probably uses his mouth) *Bill Nighy and Johnny Depp work together in Pirates of the Caribbean film series, as the antagonist Davy Jones and protagonist Captain Jack Sparrow, respectively. * Rattlesnake Jake also shares some traits with Davy Jones considering them being played by the same actor, including speech patterns, how they move their head when they talk etc. Gallery Rattlesnake Jake.jpg |Jake in Dirt town Beans in the dreaded clutches of Rattlesnake Jake.png|Jake coiling and menacing Beans Badass Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|The badass Serpentine Devil Rattlesnake-Jake-Rango-Wallpaper.jpg|Jake with Bad Bill Rattlesnake-Jake-3-Rango-Wallpaper.jpg|Jake and his moustache Rattlesnake 4.jpg|Jake showing his poisonous fangs to Rango Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sheriffs Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Deceased